Talk:Luigi VS Aya Drevis/@comment-176.61.110.217-20150225211130/@comment-26367254-20150225214144
1. I very highly doubt Luigi can lift a castle in actuality - and this is coming from someone who's PLAYED Super Mario World. It was just operating on Looney Tunes-esque cartoon logic to just provide a variation of the Mario Bros destroying the castle (hell, it doesn't even look THAT large when he does it). And even if he DID lift the castle legit, why was he nor Mario ever shown doing it again in Mario canon after that? Yeah, I discredit the idea of Luigi or Mario lifting a castle, especially since it's in the same game where Mario/Luigi wipes a castle out of existence with a CLEANING BRUSH. 2. "Dodge later"? What do you mean "dodge later"? If you're talking about UFOs, I assume you mean "laser". And really, it's not as impressive as you might think, especially since the lasers aren't travelling that quickly. 3. Ah yes, the Super Mario Galaxy feat that absolutely EVERYONE brings up. It's a supernova explosion which pretty much wipes out the whole universe, and later Mario/Luigi sees Rosalina in this rather heavenly light area where she pretty much resets the universe. She reset the whole universe and Mario/Luigi and friends lived on, which implies that (in theory, I can't exactly confirm it but still) Mario/Luigi wasn't able to take the force of the supernova, and only survived due to Rosalina and the Lumas resetting the timeline. Basically, if the Mario Bros never met her on that journey or something like that, they'd pretty much be dead since the universe practically collapsed in on itself. In the Mario Wiki's exact words : "Just then, the sun of Bowser's near-complete galaxy undergoes a supernova and becomes a supermassive 'Black Hole' which begins pulling in everything. The Lumas throw themselves into the Black Hole in order to neutralize it, and it soon disintegrates in a massive explosion. Mario appears in front of Rosalina, who tells him that this is not the end, but a new beginning for the universe, which never repeats itself in exactly the same way." "Just as everything is about to be destroyed, Luma suddenly appears in front of Mario, waves at him and then sacrifices himself by throwing himself into the black hole. Thousands of other Lumas soon join him in flinging themselves into the massive black hole''' in hopes of stabilizing it and ultimately saving the universe from destruction'''. Eventually, the black hole twists wildly around in space before finally exploding, thereby reforming the entire cosmos and creating an entirely new galaxy, which Mario welcomes in the final cutscene of the game." (Note the parts I highlighted) Which means that the Mario Bros would probably be dead because I very highly doubt they'd be able to take such a hostile thing as a supernova OR a supermassive black hole. I understand Mario works on cartoon logic, but that's a bit far-fetched even for THEM. Not to mention there's incredible inconsistency following its own canon, as well as durability feats in an adventure =/= durability feats in battle, if the Mario RPGs and Super Smash Bros are to be believed. I'm using what's already been established of Luigi already on his own page - it's much easier this way.